Me Encantaría
by PixieDust1228
Summary: FanFic inspirado en el doujinshi 'Aidaro' de autor desconocido. NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN. Kagome aprovecha la única oportunidad de robarle un beso a InuYasha mientras duerme, o al menos eso aparentaba.


**Me Encantaría (Aidaro)**

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. **_

_**Esta historia fue inspirada en el doujinshi ''Aidaro'' de autor desconocido.**_

_**NO ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN **_

El único sonido que era capaz de ser percibido por un humano era el dulce crepitar del fuego, así mismo este último alumbraba el pequeño tramo que habían abarcado los viajeros para hacer su campamento de aquella noche. Todo parecía tan tranquilo.

Sango se levantó y cogió a Kirara que yacía profundamente dormida. Miroku le siguió con el pequeño kitsune en el hombro derecho.

_¿A dónde van?- _Pregunto Kagome sentada desde las raíces de un árbol, InuYasha permanecía recargado en su posición habitual en el árbol contrario. Sango sonrió aunque la oscuridad de la noche no le dejaba ser admirada.

_Esta mañana escuche acerca de un pequeño pueblo a los alrededores, quizá el monje y yo podamos conseguir algo de comida ya que por si no lo has notado amiga, no tenemos mucha- _Miroku asintió con la cabeza confirmando lo que la exterminadora acababa de decir.

_Si ese es el caso, mucha suerte- _ Ambos tomaron camino no sin antes dar una sencilla reverencia en forma de agradecimiento.

Kagome permaneció sentada en su sitio sin mover un músculo. Giró su cabeza para toparse con un medio demonio completamente dormido, o al menos eso aparentaba. Lo observó durante unos minutos que, para ella, parecieron horas.

De un momento a otro recordó cuando lo conoció, con ese mal genio y comportamiento, aunque sin embargo, todo él era único a pesar de ello que lo hacía ver como un ser más especial que otros. Todo su ser había capturado profundamente a esa inexperta sacerdotisa que no dejaba de verle de arriba hacia abajo. Mientras más lo miraba, más perfecto lo encontraba.

El pecho del hanyo subía y bajaba despacio resultado de su respiración tranquila. Las manos de Kagome habían empezado a sudar de nervios y ni si quiera sabía el porqué; había estado frente InuYasha más de una ocasión similar, donde el aparentaba dormir y ella permanecía sentada cerca, pero esto era diferente.

_Quizá si yo… _- Kagome avanzó despacio de rodillas, trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible; conociéndole cualquier cosa lo alertaría.

Pronto quedó frente a el medio demonio que descansaba plácidamente, oh cuanto había anhelado en verlo tan tranquilo. Después de tantas batallas y preocupaciones, esta era la verdadera recompensa.

Sus rostros quedaron frente a frente a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Sus alientos llegaban a chocar.

_InuYasha-_ Kagome dejó escapar el nombre de su amado en un suspiro mientras juntaba sus labios con los de él. Su primer beso. La sensación extraña de tener miles de mariposas volando rápidamente por todo el cuerpo la invadió al instante. Profundizó un poco más el beso sin mover los labios.

Los sentimientos que la invadían hasta el momento la habían absorbido tanto que no noto cuando fue correspondida al tacto. No fue hasta que sintió unos fuertes brazos tomándole de sus hombros y haciéndole girar para terminar recostada sobre el césped.

_¿Pensabas que estaba dormido?_- El sonrojo invadió el rostro de Kagome en un segundo, InuYasha le miraba de una forma intensa pero tierna a la vez.

_Yo InuYasha perdón- _InuYasha alzó una ceja como señal de falta de comprensión.

_¿De qué te disculpas, tonta?-_ Le fue impedido abrir la boca para contestar pues pronto se vio envuelta en un apasionado beso que nunca imaginó recibir de parte de él.

Las afiladas garras se enredaban en su larga cabellera azabache dándole un placer exquisito. InuYasha aprovechó un segundo de distracción de Kagome para introducir su lengua en la cavidad de la chica, húmeda y deliciosa.

La intensidad era demasiada como para dejar pasar por alto los gemidos que emitían ambos con cada movimiento, las manos de Kagome buscaron la espalda de InuYasha para después aferrarse a ella llegando a lastimarlo un poco.

Por falta de oxígeno se separaron.

_¿Deseas continuar?_- Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse aturdida por tal pregunta.

_¿Qué?_- InuYasha frunció el ceño mientras apartaba pequeños mechones de cabello rebeldes del rostro de su compañera.

_No voy a creerte el hecho de que no tengas una idea de a que me refiero Kagome- _La forma en que le miro le produjo sensaciones inexplicables. La ternura que emanaban sus ojos y la fuerza con que dirigía sus palabras eran mezclados a la perfección. Kagome asintió sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ni dos segundos pasaron para que InuYasha volviera a su labor y le besara de nuevo. Con agilidad sacó su hitoe (de paso su kosode) dejando al descubierto su pecho que estaba decorado por aquellos músculos que eran fruto de muchos años de entrenamiento.

Kagome levantó su brazo ligeramente hasta toparse con el pecho masculino el cual comenzó a acariciar con las yemas de sus dedos haciéndole disfrutar el dulce tacto. InuYasha gimió demostrando el placer que eso le había proporcionado.

Con ayuda de sus garras, se deshizo de la blusa típica de colegiala nipona que portaba Kagome dejándola en sostén. Para InuYasha, por supuesto, la prenda era desconocida (de igual forma molesta)

Dejó sus labios un momento para después posicionarse sobre las cálidas mejillas de Kagome, luego su barbilla y finalmente su cuello. Su sabor era tan exquisito, aunque no lo admitiera por nada del mundo, siempre había deseado probarla.

Mientras chupaba y besaba su cuello, dirigió su mano hasta uno de los pechos de Kagome aún por encima del sostén. Eran perfectos, no tan grandes ni pequeños. Perfectos para él y sus manos.

La joven sacerdotisa gemía por lo bajo, por el calor abundante que sentía en su rostro podía jurar que estaba más roja que el haori de InuYasha. Pudo escuchar el sonido de otra prenda siendo quebrantada para después sentir las cálidas manos del chico sobre uno pechos.

Se sentía tan bien poder tener entre sus dedos aquel montículo de carne que tanta curiosidad le había provocado durante tanto tiempo. Recordó con una sonrisa en el rostro las veces en que había llegado a verla desnuda ''por accidente'' mientras tomaba un baño en las aguas termales.

Continuó bajando, dejando a su paso un hilo de saliva producto de sus besos por la piel de Kagome. Cuando finalmente se situó en sus pechos sin dilatar tomó uno entre sus dientes y lo apretó suavemente, escuchó a la chica gemir su nombre.

Las manos de Kagome pasaron de la espalda del hanyo a su cabeza, cerca de sus orejas. Pasó sus dedos por entre su cabello disfrutando de la suavidad del mismo. Contuvo un grito de placer en cuento sintió a InuYasha chupar cada uno de sus pezones de manera desenfrenada, como un niño pequeño en busca de alimento.

Con dos de sus dedos comenzó a acariciar la oreja derecha del hanyo, ambos gimieron de nuevo.

Permanecieron unos minutos en aquella posición, ella entretenida con sus orejas que eran bastante fuera de lo común y él con sus senos. InuYasha continuó bajando, se detuvo en el ombligo de la joven donde jugueteo un rato, Kagome rió. Las manos de InuYasha se escabulleron por entre las piernas de la joven provocándole un sobresalto.

_Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño _– Kagome suspiró y se dejó hacer. El calor en su rostro aumentaba cada vez que InuYasha paseaba sus dedos por su ropa interior, mientras estos se empapaban con su néctar. Ambos gemían cada vez más alto.

Al ver las reacciones de la miko, InuYasha no dudó un segundo en dar el siguiente paso. Situó su rostro en la intimidad de Kagome y aspiró su aroma. Una magnífica sensación de placer lo invadió de inmediato. Dejo a un lado las bragas y tocó su punto débil con la lengua.

Kagome gritó su nombre, lo que le volvió loco. Su virilidad comenzaba a dolerle, podía sentir el palpitar de sus venas pidiendo ser calmada, pero su razonamiento le calmo. Tenía toda la noche para hacerla suya, disfrutaría cada instante que estuviera con ella de esa manera.

Desde hacía tanto tiempo había deseado hacer aquello, no sabía exactamente cuánto ni le importaba. Ahora la tenía ahí, a su merced y voluntad. La amaba, la amaba tanto.

Alzó la mirada y la observó por un momento; con sus ojos cerrados, con un rubor notable en el rostro y su sudor recorriéndole de manera encantadora el cuerpo. Era visión divina.

Introdujo uno de sus dedos en la entrada de Kagome notándole ya bastante mojada. Con su mano izquierda recorrió la pierna de la sacerdotisa, su piel era perfecta y firme, suave y sensible. Finalmente levantó su rostro mientras se preparaba para penetrarla.

_InuYasha...- _Gimió Kagome aún más ruborizada que la última vez. InuYasha volvió a besarla pero de una manera más tierna.

_Solo relájate Kag_- Ella asintió y espero a que el hanyo continuara.

Con extremo cuidado y suma delicadeza se introdujo en ella, podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada mientras la veía a los ojos.

Cuando su miembro tocó una especie de barrera en el interior de Kagome, InuYasha le besó de nuevo para tratar de distraerle del dolor que le causaría la pérdida de su virginidad. Dio un empujón llevándose consigo aquella barrera que le impedía hacerla suya por completo.

Kagome dejó escapar un grito y algunas lágrimas que fueron retiradas inmediatamente por el hanyo que las lamió de sus mejillas. La chica sonrió y dio su autorización para continuar. InuYasha comenzó a moverse suavemente para que ella se acoplase a la nueva sensación.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir con ello…

_InuYasha dime que me amas por favor- _El medio demonio se detuvo en seco mientras miraba extrañado a la chica que se abalanzó sobre él abrazándole con fuerza. Volvió a repetir las mismas palabras de una manera más profunda.

_Kagome yo- _Sintió como las manos de la miko se aferraban más a él.

_¡Por favor dilo InuYasha! Dime que me amas como yo te amo a ti- _InuYasha suspiró y recargó su rostro en el hombro de Kagome.

_Kagome, tu eres mi razón de vivir y de ser, sin ti no sería más que un pobre bastardo que deambula por el mundo sin algo por que luchar, tú me has enseñado lo que es amar en verdad a alguien, lo que es apreciar a las personas que se preocupan por ti, lo que es sentirse orgulloso de lo que soy, Kagome por todos los cielos ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible no amarte tanto?_- El olor a lágrimas golpeó contra su nariz, el hanyo giró su rostro para toparse con una dulce y cálida sonrisa.

Sin pensarlo más, la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho besándola apasionadamente. Comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma más rápida, el dolor inicial ahora se había convertido en un placer increíble.

Kagome comenzó a gritar desenfrenadamente, InuYasha la rodeó nuevamente con sus brazos y la acurrucó contra su pecho mientras continuaba el ahora rápido movimiento de sus caderas. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse, ahora entendía por qué Miroku disfrutaba tanto la compañía de una mujer.

Una ráfaga del aroma de Kagome golpeó contra su nariz nuevamente, se sintió pleno, aquello era como una droga para él, una magnífica adicción.

Inconscientemente comenzó a gruñir, habían pasado ya varios minutos desde que había comenzado a sentir tal placer que estaba seguro de que se vendría pronto. Kagome gritaba cada vez más fuerte su nombre, sus paredes íntimas se contraían alrededor de su miembro deliciosamente.

La sujetó con más fuerza mientras sentía como liberaba su esencia dentro de ella.

Kagome gritó con toda su energía al sentirlo, habían alcanzado un orgasmo digno de envidia, juntos habían subido al cielo por un instante. InuYasha se dejó caer pesadamente sobre ella, su respiración era sumamente agitada, podía llegar a jurar que su corazón saldría disparado de su pecho en cualquier instante. Kagome estaba exactamente en las mismas condiciones.

[…]

El dulce crepitar del fuego continuaba con la misma intensidad, el cielo permanecía tan oscuro que no daba señales de que el sol fuese a salir pronto. En un árbol cercano, InuYasha reposaba sentado con Kagome sentada entre sus piernas con la cabeza acurrucada contra su pecho. Al haber rasgado la ropa de la sacerdotisa, esta debía llevar el haori del medio demonio de la forma en que lo acostumbraba llevar cuando era necesario.

Sus respiraciones habían vuelto a la normalidad desde hacía ya unos minutos, sin embargo, el color rojo que decoraba sus rostros prevalecía intacto.

_¿InuYasha?-_ Las orejas caninas del hanyo dieron un tirón. _Aún amas a Kikyo ¿cierto?-Las pupilas de _los orbes dorados de InuYasha se dilataron por completo.

_¡¿Estás loca mujer? Si aún la amara ¿tú crees que sería capaz de hacer esto contigo? Tal vez no me escuchaste bien cuando te dije que te amo- _Kagome no le perdía la mirada de encima y el hanyo al ver que no obtenía respuesta de su compañera continuó hablando.

_Ya sé que he sido un completo imbécil al dejarte en más de una ocasión por ir a buscarla, pero… de una u otra forma sentía que debía corresponderle por lo que nos ocurrió en el pasado, mis sentimientos por ella murieron el mismo día en que me clavó con esa flecha en el árbol sagrado aunque el verla de nuevo en aquel estado, no pude evitar sentirme culpable. Por eso trataba de estar con ella, no era porque la amase. Pero tú Kagome, me has venido mostrando todo este tiempo cosas que nunca creí conocer y es por eso que me enamoré perdidamente de ti ¡¿cuántas veces debo decirlo?- _Kagome sonrió mientras juntaba sus labios nuevamente con los de InuYasha.

_Perdóname por ser tan insegura InuYasha, jamás podré entender tu sufrimiento pero me encantaría que sepas que de la misma forma te doy todo mi amor y apoyo en cuanto a ella, ahora que ya me queda claro no tengo ninguna razón para desconfiar de ti nunca- _InuYasha sonrió y la besó.

Ambos volvieron sus rostros hasta poder admirar la bella luna llena que se asomaba por entre las montañas de un valle lejano.

[…]

El constante crujir de las hojas anunciaba la cercanía de alguien al campamento. El sol radiaba en todo su esplendor a pesar de apenas haberse asomado por entre las colinas, el viento provocaba el movimiento continuo de las hojas de los árboles.

_Insisto en que debimos haber vuelvo excelencia- _Sango lucía algo molesta detrás de Miroku quien llevaba a Shippo, que dormía plácidamente, en sus brazos.

_Ya te lo expliqué Sanguito, si dejábamos el templo no nos dejarían volver y habría sido una pérdida de tiempo el ir- _La joven frunció el ceño.

_En primer lugar, olvídese del Sanguito y en segundo no era justo para los chicos el dejarlos solos en el bosque mientras nosotros estábamos en aquel templo- _La joven exterminadora dejó de hablar en cuanto chocó contra la espalda del monje.

_Creo que no fue una mala idea el dejarlos aquí solos- _Ambos observaron a la pareja que dormía profundamente en la misma posición que la noche anterior con una notoria sonrisa en sus rostros.

_**FIN**_

_**Esta historia fue inspirada en el doujinshi ''Aidaro'' de autor desconocido enfocado en la pareja InuYasha/Kagome del manga-anime InuYasha Un Cuento Feudal De Hadas.**_

_**PixieDust1228 **_


End file.
